Lightfur and Duskclaw Detective Warriors,
by lithekitty123
Summary: Light and L somehow get turned into cats along with Misa and Ryuk. They just happen to stumble into Thunder Clan territory and get made unto warriors. Death Note: About the point where Light and L are simply investigating with each other, and Misa is with them. The Death Note has not been discovered by L, neither had Ryuk, Warriors: Around book 2 of the first series,
1. Chapter 1

So, yeah, sorry for the shortness of the first chapter, not much happens here. :I Anyway, yeah, slight OOCness, since I don't own Death Note and therefore don't know EXACTLY how the characters would act. Enjoy~~

* * *

Prologue:

A small grey tom walked cautiously through a huge, complicated forest, large roots and sharp plants preventing him from easily walking on. Brambles snagged at his fur and he cursed under his breath as he tripped over a large red mushroom, causing him to land in the mud. After more painful walking, the tom reached a beautiful clearing, there, in the middle of a circle of shining stone, was a black orb, like a huge poppy seed.

The tom raced toward it, but awoke abruptly just as he touched it.

Chapter one:

The sun was setting slowly and an orange-peach light filled the room. There were many computers all hooked up to a large monitor, and staring at all the screens was a young man, he was in an odd crouching position, wearing a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. His dark black hair was unbelievably spiky and messy, and he held a cup of tea in his left hand.

Next to him sat another young man, with perfect light brown hair, he wore a white dress shirt with a red tie, and black dress pants. He didn't seem to be paying much attention, and is was if he was lost in thought. Behind him, was a very odd creature; it looked almost like a demon, with a white face and a twisted smile lined with sharp teeth. It had large black feathered wings and was almost entirely black, except for frizzy dark blue hair.

Both people seemed oblivious to the monster behind them.

"Light?" asked he oddly sitting man, curiously,

"Yes," the other replied, annoyed at being brought out of deep thought.

The dark haired man sensed the annoyance in his voice, and noted it, before asking, "Have you seen Misa lately, Matsuda seemed concerned for her lately." The man lied about his college Matsuda, only to get and honest answer out of Light.

"I thought she was still in that place you gave her." Light replied, clearly not concerned about Misa or Matsuda,

Moments later, all of the computer screens flashed, and went black, and every single light that was currently on went out.

"Blackout" Light sighed,

"Indeed,"

The man let Light go to his room to sleep, however he had to keep investigating the Kira case, no matter what, and he never slept anyway.

Soon enough, after hours of research through books, all the lights flickered on again, and to the man's relief, the computers came back, all the data had saved.

"L!" The detective heard Light shout from his room,


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! The next chapter is here :3 I'm sorry it took so long, this should of been up yesterday :I Anyway yeah, i don't own Death Note or Warriors. Enjoy~

(This chapter is much longer)

* * *

L woke up, his head ached. He soon noticed he wasn't on the cold hard floor of the office, but on soft cool grass, still disoriented, he went to get up, but quickly saw he wasn't getting up on two legs, but he was on four. And he didn't have leg at all, he had paws. He also noticed his paws were dark blue-ish black, like his hair used to be. He guessed his chest was white, so was his muzzle, just because of the fur he could see in the corner of his eye.

He looked around; he appeared to be some kind of clearing, he was three other cats. A light brown tom, which was quite slender and had a dark brown stripe down his back, L guessed this must be Light. There was a golden she cat, with dark grey markings around her eyes, and paws, this must be Misa. Then he saw cat that he didn't recognise, it was a large black tom, completely black except for a light grey muzzle, it had fur sticking up oddly on its shoulders.

L shook his head as he tried to identify the third cat, but he mind was blank, he guessed it had something to do with the Kira case. Suddenly, Light stirred, and he rose to his paws, he froze for a moment, taking in the fact he was now a cat, and turned to look at L.

"R-Ryuzaki?" The cat meow, jumping at the fact he could speak cat now,

"Hello Light," L replied, his thoughts still buzzing, how was this possible, why were they cats, how could he speak cat?

Just then, Misa stirred aswell, and fell over after trying to stand on four legs. L agreed it was difficult, but couldn't help feel amused at Misa's mishap. Then, the final cat woke up, he seemed to be accustomed to being a cat, and wasn't confused by all of this, unlike Light and Misa, who were busy ranting and questioning each other.

L approached the other cat, and asked calmly, "Who are you then?"

"Ryuk," replied the cat, looking slightly taken back, as if he didn't expect L to able to see him,

Light noticed the two talking, and came rushing over, shock in his eyes. "Ryuk?" he asked, not thinking.

The black cat nodded, and sat down casually,

"You know this 'person' Light?" L asked, curious to who he is and how they all linked to the case at hand,

"Err," Light struggled for words, "Yes, he's an old friend of mine,"

The dark blue-ish cat could tell he was lying, and was determined to get answers eventually, but for now, they had to get out of this clearing, and find some way of getting back to Japan. "C'mon" called L, determined to find somewhere to stay.

"Wait," Ryuk replied, his voice was quite deep and scratchy "I know where to go, follow me."

Reluctantly, L and the others follow the new comer, but the tom still had his suspicions about him.

"So, Ryuk," Light said, slightly annoyed, "Do you have any idea how this happened,"

"I just _may_ have been me," he replied, it was clearing he felt odd walking onward, as if he were used to flying.

"What did you do" Misa asked him, as if she knew him well too,

"I might've cast a world changing spell," he replied guiltily,

Light sighed, and they eventually got to a heavily forested area, L stopped abruptly, he caught a scent of other cats, quickly, he hissed to his companions to hide, but it was too late, and three other cats ambushed them. Bursting out of the bushes and pinning L and Light down; leaving the other two to cower in fear.

"Who are you?" demanded a large dark brown tabby tom; he had large muscles and a huge scar across his muzzle,

"They smell of Twolegs," remarked the other tom, a slender white cat with strong legs,

Twolegs, thought L, they must be talking, or mewing rather about humans.

"Worthless Kittypets!" spat the tabby,

Kittypets must be house cats then, L thought, making sure to remember the words in case they needed to speak to these cats.

"Y-yes" Ryuk began his voice shaky, "We are from the barn, that's why we smell of Twolegs, but we are strong, and know the ways of the forest." Ryuk sounded surpassingly confident, as if he knew exactly what he was doing and what was going on. Then again, he was the one to bring them here.

"Whitestorm, go tell Bluestar to come here, camp isn't too far away," ordered the tabby tom, as Whitestorm left, the tabby continued to glare at the cats, "You better not cause any trouble, you four" he snarled,

After a moment, the white tom came back and with him was a medium sized blue-ish grey she cat, with white around her muzzle, she had the small symbol of a star on her forehead in a very pale blue. "Who are these cats Tigerclaw?" she asked curiously, surveying the cats,

"They say they're from the barn, and that they wish to join us here in the forest,"

The blue cat looked at them once more, "tell me your names" she 'asked' her eyes narrowing suspiciously,

"I'm Ryuk, that's Misa, Light and Ryuzaki,"

L felt slightly concerned the odd cat new his alias, but Light did say it out loud in front of him, so it wasn't very surprising.

"What odd names," Bluestar added after Ryuk had finished speaking, "They don't really sound like the sort of names barn cats would have," she stated, her gaze still filled with confusion.

Ryuk nodded, dismissing the thought, as there wasn't anything he could do to hide the fact their names were in fact Japanese. Bluestar stopped for a moment, and blinked slowly,

"So, how would you four like to join Thunder Clan?" she asked, as Tigerclaw, beside her winced slightly,

"We would love to," L said, wanting to speak more, and not let Ryuk ruin anything for them.

The other three nodded to show they agreed. And Bluestar led them over a thin path through the forest. They soon reached a bramble wall, reinforced with thorns and large sticks. The she cat led them to a small entrance, it smelled of many different cats. They looked around the camp, it was a large sandy clearing, and L guessed it must have been a river bed at one point, but was dried now. The first thing he noticed was a large rock, with scuffed earth around its base, in the rock there seemed to be a small den. There was a small bit of grass to one side of the camp, and in the bit was a huge cracked boulder, big enough to fit a den inside, the strong scent of fresh herbs drifted toward them from that direction.

There were also plenty of bramble bushes and patches of other plants he could see around the camp. They followed Bluestar once more; she led them up onto the tall rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar called, standing proudly on the rock. Soon, lots of cats began to gather around, coming out from under or in bushes and bramble thickets. One cat that caught L's eye was a large grey she cat with a twisted jaw, she also was very scarred and had scraggly, patchy fur, and she came out of the cracked boulder.

Bluestar looked at the four, and nodded, Tigerclaw sat, expressionless on a platform near the High rock; L guessed he had some sort of rank, like Bluestar, who was clearly the leader. He also had deducted that all the names consisted of two parts, nouns and verbs. He began to wonder what was going to happen next, and if his name would be changed. This made L wonder that if his name was changed and declared, would it count to Kira? Since he only needs a name and a face to kill, if Light was Kira, or Ryuk, they'd know his name and face.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter three! Yay! I got it done just today, I feel so productive. I do not own D.N Or Warriors :3

* * *

"It appears these four barn cats wish to join Thunderclan, so, Light will you please step up."

There were mumbles and mews of undecided questioning, but it soon settled down as Bluestar spoke again,

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this new comer. He has shown us he can understand the ways of the forest, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn Light, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the light brown tom replied, his voice confident, but confused,

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Light, from this moment on you will be known as Lightfur. StarClan honours your courage and your skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." She concluded,

L found it slightly odd she'd label him, because she had only just met him. After three more ceremonies, L was renamed Duskclaw, Ryuk Stormfoot, and Misa Goldnose. Duskclaw could tell Misa hated the name, but she was stuck with it, until he could get answers from Stormfoot.

Somehow, the tom already felt he know what the Clans did. Like, for some reason, he knew that all cats with paw as the second parts of their name slept in a different den, and were trained by mentors. He also now knew Tigerclaw was the deputy, and Bluestar was indeed the leader. From this information, he knew the cracked rock must be some sort of healing place, and the cat he saw earlier was almost like a doctor.

A cat named Fireheart showed him around the Clan, explaining ranks and how elders were honoured even though they could no longer fight. He even told Duskclaw he was once a Kittypet, and he settled in fine, so there wasn't anything to worry about, except Tigerclaw, of course, who apparently hated Kittypets and other half-blood cats.

"Hey, Duskclaw, one question, not to be rude or anything, but why was your name Ryuzaki? It's definitely not a barn cat name," Fireheart asked just as he ended the tour, he had seemed the most surprised when 'Ryuzaki' was called, however what the dark haired tom couldn't understand was why he wasn't questioning Misa or Ryuk's names.

Fireheart's flame coloured pelt shone in the dim sunlight, and Duskclaw tried to make up an excuse, there was no way he'd believe the truth anyway. As far as he could tell, Twolegs were evil to the Clans.

"Well, I'm not sure myself," the former detective stated, "I suppose the Twolegs who named us were from somewhere far away," he ended, hoping that would be enough to douse his curiosity, but Duskclaw knew the flame coloured was looking for deeper answers than that.

Fireheart's green eyes burned with suspicion, and he hastily walked off, clearly not happy with Duskclaw's answer. The dark toms head filled with questions, and he decided to consult Stormfoot for an explanation, he also wanted to know the relation between him and Lightfur. He could tell they weren't just old friends. He padded up to the Warriors den, and saw the two talking, Goldnose was there too.

"Whatever happens, L can't know." He heard Lightfur conclude, suspicion raged inside of Duskclaw's every being.

87% Light... He thought to himself, he was almost definitely Kira at this point, but he needed to know one vital thing before he could close the case, _how_ did Kira, or Light, kill? Duskclaw walked in as if he hadn't heard anything. "So, Stormfoot," have any idea of how we can get back?" he asked, sitting on the pile of moss he was given to sleep on,

"No," he sighed; sleep beginning to appear in his eyes,

"Well, there's still the matter of the case isn't there Duskclaw?" Lightfur asked, almost teasingly,

"You know very well there's no way we can continue investigating here," the, now slightly annoyed, tom replied.

"You don't suppose cats eat apples?" Stormfoot asked, hunger visible in his face,

"No, idiot, cats are carnivores," Lightfur replied, annoyance tingling in his paws,

The dark haired tom sighed, he knew Lightfur was right, meaning there was no chance at all he would eat cake for a good while, but hunger was the last thing on his mind right now, something made him always think back to the 'doctor-like' she cat he saw earlier. From what he heard around the camp, her name was Yellowfang.

Duskclaw's paws seemed restless, so he got up to go speak to the medicine cat. He reached her den just as she was coming out. The tom expected her to be tough, and independent, however, she invited him inside with a hint of kindness to her voice; though her voice was raspy and low.

"You must've got a lot of suspicious glances today," she commented, also noticing Duskclaw's darkly ringed eyes.

"Yes, and also many comments on my original name" he replied, taking in scents of many herbs which lined the walls and piled up everywhere, the scents made him a bit dizzy, but he stayed focused.

"I see, I'm not surprised," she said, then seeing his interest in the herbs, "It's been a good Newleaf, we'll have plenty of herbs all through Greenleaf and some may even last 'til Leafbare,"

The slightly dazed tom guessed she was talking about seasons. "Might I ask you something?" he asked, suddenly curious

"Of course," she replied,

"You don't happen to know why my name's been questioned by only some cats?" earlier he noticed only cats like Fireheart, Sandpaw; one of the apprentices and few others seems genuinely concerned his name was so off.

"Fine, I'll tell you," she rasped, clearing her throat, "I trust you know Starclan, our ancestors that look over us?" he nodded, "Well, they sent me a prophecy saying those of a origin different will come to us tonight and they will bring upon a plaugue of death, but also a ray of light." She sighed, "And everyone thinks it's you, hence Lightfur's name,"

Duskclaw's heart raced, they more he discovered, the more sure he was that Lightfur was indeed Kira. A plaugue of death, he repeated in his mind, _plaugue_…

"Thank you Yellowfang," Duskclaw meowed gratefully, she had just aided him in solving this case. Now he just had to know what Lightfur was talking about when he said 'Whatever happens, L can't know'.

The toms eyes were heavily ringed with black, he looked at his face in puddle of water near the wall of the camp. He noticed how dull his eyes looked in comparison to Fireheart's which shone with courage. He honestly didn't care about looks, he was just curious; he didn't have anything to do.

The sun was setting quickly and the camp was covered in a dark shadow, until the moon moved out from behind a large cloud, and the camp was filled with an eerie grey glow.

(Light's 'POV')

Light awoke in the middle of the night; he looked around and saw that everyone was asleep. He recalled yesterday's hunting trip. He had gone with Stormfoot and Whitestorm, and for a minuet he went with his Shinigami friend, since he had something to show him. They went to a shadowed enclosed area, and Stormfoot made a Death Note appear, it was his.

They had buried it, and apparently it had new rules strict to this world of cats. Tonight he had to go get it and continue to use it, even here the world needed to be cleansed. Oddly the entire clan treated him nicely today. He shook this though out of his head and swiftly and quietly ran out of the camp and to the large tree where he buried the note book. He knew exactly who to test it on aswell.

He dug it up, and saw the rules were almost identical, except instead of writing, you had to drop a single drop of the cat's blood on the page. Thinking quickly, he used the trick Goldnose showed him. He was able to make the note invisible. So he clamped the now invisible note book in his jaws and went back to camp. Quiet as a mouse, he pricked Tigerclaw's skin, and took a drop of blood; he opened the note, dropped it on, and though of the huge tom's face.

He quickly made the not invisible again and ran out the camp, burying it again. He also made sure to think of accidental death, at sunhigh the next day, when dropping the blood on the page.

(L's 'POV')

Duskclaw watched curiously as Lightfur took a drop of the deputy's blood and put it on a note book. How did he even have a note book, he wondered. When the light brown tom returned he no longer had it. L lay awake, listing all the evidence he had to prove Light was Kira. He also thought about Yellowfang and how she was mean and nasty to other clan members, but not him.

But mostly, he wondered what the note book was, and decided if anything happened to Tigerclaw the next day, he would label Light as Kira for sure.


End file.
